Nativity in Black
by Aesa Bast
Summary: Here is my version of how Malik Ishtar and Bandit Keith met.
1. Nativity in Black

Here's a story for the kids. No, not really... but neither is Yu-Gi-Oh supposed to be (in Japan it was meant for teenagers and has things that would probably annoy the Thought Police here as well... still, I'm too lazy to move to another site). This one takes place between the time Bandit Keith was kicked out of Duelist Kingdom and when the mind-controlled Keith dueled Yugi for the Millennium Puzzle.

Note: This is not a romance fic. If you insist on anybody doing the dirty, and I decide to oblige you (Author's Note: Aesa Bast is not your friend.), it will be rape.

Disclaimer: Malik Ishtar, the Rare Hunters (Yeah, yeah, so they're not called that in Japan and the name is silly... so is G.H.O.U.LS... if you don't like it, bite yourself.), and Bandit Keith belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Nativity in Black"

By: Aesa Bast

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

Bandit Keith splashed helplessly in the ocean tides. The current was against him, and he was tiring quickly. He wasn't sure if he could make it back to the shores of Pegasus' island... but if he did, Pegasus and Joey were sure to be shown the full wrath of Bandit Keith.

(Author's Note: Ha!)

Suddenly, the angry and sopping wet young man was fished out of the water. He hadn't even seen the ship approach. All Bandit Keith knew was it was there and he had called out to it.

"Hey, thanks. Think you could drop me off at the island? I have some unfinished business there."

"Actually, we have some rather important business matters ourselves."

Bandit Keith finally took a good look around - at the ship and its occupants. The scene unfolding was not to his liking... not at all.

"Who are you weirdoes?"

"We are the Rare Hunters. We work for the Almighty Malik Ishtar and bring him the greatest cards we find."

"If he's so 'almighty,' where is he?"

One of the robed figures, shorter than the others, stepped forward. He held a stylized golden rod in his hand.

"I am Malik Ishtar, soon to be your master."

"You? Ha! Listen, Shortie, you and the other robe-boys can drop me off at the island."

Malik raised the Millennium Rod and spoke.

"I am your master, and once I have the final God Card and the remaining six Millennium Items, I will destroy the Pharaoh and rule the world."


	2. Walking and Thinking

Here's the second chapter, which takes place after Keith loses the duel to Yugi and flees the burning warehouse, thinking either it's haunted or he's gone insane. 

Disclaimer: Malik Ishtar and Bandit Keith belong to Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"This... this can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is, Keith... you don't think you could escape me. You're mine now and you always will be."

He had finally slowed down to a walk, after having run from the building in a blind panic and many blocks... how many, not even he knew. It was a shock, of course, having discovered himself in the robe and dueling Yugi. There was also the voice in his head. Still, as he finally began to put the pieces together, he realized what had happened.

"You're that freaky shrimp from the boat, aren't you!"

"Unless you want me to force you to walk in front of a moving car, you should refrain from making those sorts of comments."

"The other guys in the robes called you 'Malik'."

"That would be my name, yes."

"So why'd you have to make me wear one of the stupid things!"

"Because you're one of my servants now. With the Millennium Rod I can make you do whatever I want."

"Nothing... kinky, right..?"

"You're not my type."

Still, if Keith was being considered a servant who failed his task, there was certainly a punishment in store for him. He began to search the area for guys in dark robes, feeling slightly silly, since Malik could probably use his mind control to just have him walk back to wherever Malik was currently staying.

"So... why didn't I realize any of this sooner?"

"Realize the truth of your situation?"

"yeah..."

"You must have been in denial."

"If you wanted the Millennium Puzzle so much, why did you make me destroy it?"

"Because no one else should have it."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but why not just try again?"

"Because someone else with a Millennium Item interfered. I decided to cut my losses... for now. Whoever tried to free you will pay."

"So what makes me so important?"

"Who said you were?"

"I guess I'm not the only one in denial."

"You are not important! You are just a pawn for me to use!"

"Hey, I may look stupid, but I know what a pawn is. A pawn can become a queen."

Silence.

"In chess... when a pawn reaches the other side of the board it can become a queen."

"So what makes you think you'll make it to the other side?"

"It's just a feeling... maybe I won't... then again, and I think I finally realized this because of you, sometimes when you lose, you win."

The silence was stronger now, and Keith wondered if maybe Malik was thinking about his words.

"You know, Malik, I was always a terrible loser... I guess because I thought losing meant you were weak and I didn't want to be weak."

"Because being weak means you'll be taken advantage of."

"Yeah, but now..."

"Now?"

"Well, Yugi lost to Kaiba, and he was all in shock, but he still managed to get back and he ended up winning the tournament..."

"And..?"

"And you have all those flunkies, you're definitely at the top of your heap there, but you're still not happy."

"I'll be happy when I become Pharaoh and rule the world."

"Will you?"

"So you question my motives and authority?"

"I question whether meeting your goals will make you happy. You're not happy. I'm not happy. Kaiba's not happy. But Yugi and his friends are..."

"You're not going soft, are you, Keith?"

"No, I'm just not afraid anymore."

"Then return to me and receive your punishment for failing your initial task."

This was it. Keith looked around for a moment, then headed to where his thoughts led.

"Yes, Malik."


End file.
